


Sparkling in Sequins

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Community: comment_fic, Crimes & Criminals, Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina wears diamonds at her wrists and flirts with all the men. Her laugh is practiced, her manner sophisticated yet seductive. Watching her work is like a revelation. She’s a scalpel, so refined and sharp that you barely notice as she cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkling in Sequins

Selina wears diamonds at her wrists and flirts with all the men. Her laugh is practiced, her manner sophisticated yet seductive. Watching her work is like a revelation. She’s a scalpel, so refined and sharp that you barely notice as she cuts.

She wears diamonds at her throat and stays in the background as much as she can. She holds a glass of wine in her hand, humiliates any boys that dare to approach in that very specific way that always leaves them panting for more. Selina glances at her from across the room sometimes. She knows that she’s a blunt instrument but she’s proud of it, likes to think that she’s a distraction and a breathless weight as she slams into the fools around her.

At the end of the night they leave separately, but come together as Selina slips neatly into her hired car. They smile at each other, fierce in the dark, and Selina reaches for her. Her dress slides up her thighs, and she carefully bites her lip as Selina’s fingers slide ever so neatly in.

Between them the fruits of their conquest, juicy diamonds dripping with light, hang beautifully. She closes her eyes, and smiles as Selina laughs against her neck.

There’s a certain beauty, in the precise.


End file.
